


Smile

by StrawberrySwirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: snkkink, Cute, Embarrassment, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySwirl/pseuds/StrawberrySwirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco starts giving all this cute gifts to Jean, and the brunet can't help himself but to accept them and display them, as ridiculous as they might seem. He adores Marco for caring so much, but the teasing from the other guys is getting to be too much. When the next gift is just way out there, Jean can't bring himself to reject it, so he accepts hoping Marco's smile never disappears.</p>
<p>Marco can't take it anymore and finally cracks up, Jean has been played by his freckled friend. Marco promises Jean he would pay him back (if you know what he means) if he accepts one last gift. How can Jean say no.</p>
<p>Written for the SNKKinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: I wont be doing merge of 3 prompts, they will be 3 different titles. I apologize to the OPs in every way if merging them offended you. :)
> 
> http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2848.html?thread=4642080#cmt4642080  
> Please excuse any mistake you might see, I'll try my best to fix them as I re-read the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

~  
1

Ever since the first time Jean met Marco, he promised himself that he would do anything- and he means anything- to keep the boy smiling.

His smile, it was so—ah who the fuck is he kidding. He has the biggest, most raging crush on Marco and he promised himself to be a lot more in check with his bluntness in front of the raven-haired boy. Today was definitely not the day to break said promise as he stared wide-eyed at his friend, who was currently handing him a horrid looking blanket.

It was so ugly his eyes wanted to melt off his face. Okay, without exaggerating so much the blanket looks fine, but the hearts and rainbows all over it was just too much. Yet, he reminded himself of his promise and thus took the ugly blanket from his friend's hands with a toothy smile.

“Marco, thank you, I love it.” His voice came out a little more restrained than he intended it to be, but Marco didn’t seem to mind and in fact he smiled wider.

“...I was hoping you liked it. I just appreciate you taking your time to be my friend and all, so I went to get you something and, well, I’m just glad you like it.” Jean could’ve sworn there was relief and some confusion in his tone, but he could not be sure and he wasn’t about to ask.

“Yes, I’ll, um, use it in bed.” Both were currently on their bed clothes and about to get sleep. His friend nodded and walked over to his own bed right next to his. Which meant he WILL have to use the blanket in bed or else he could hurt Marco’s feelings.

With a sigh, Jean got on his bed and laid down, pulling his existing blanket on top and then the one that was just gifted to him, hoping the other guys wouldn’t comment on it.

And as if on cue Connie, Eren and Armin came into the sleeping quarters and as they walked passed his bed the three stared at him. He didn’t blame them but it pissed him off.

“What?” He snapped, not wanting to take shit from anyone today, specially shit from a gift that was given to him because of his friendship.

“Nothing.” Everyone continued their way to their beds and Jean felt his face warm up. He had to admit that it made him feel a little special to get a present from Marco, but goddamn, it couldn’t have been anything less girly?

“Geez, what did horse-face eat today?” He heard Yeager whisper to the blond, but decided to ignore his comment.

Turning around on his bed, the brunet stared at his friend’s back and smiled softly. Who cares, Marco gave it to him as a gift for his friendship and he was going to accept it as what it is.

~

Two days have gone by since the girly blanket was given to him and the heckling has died down a little. Yes, he got made fun of because of the blanket after all, but he was more mature than all the others, so he didn’t care much. Most of the time the other guys keep quiet if he throws them a glare, but Eren just won’t shut up sometimes. Goddamned Yeager.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause you trouble.” Marco was sitting next to him while both cleaned the gear as their duty of the week. Jean was mostly relaxed, but the sad undertones in his friend’s apology made his stomach churn. “You can hide it somewhere if you want.”

“No, I don’t care what anyone says. All that matters is that it was a gift from you.” His eyes caught Marco’s and both stared at each other for a couple of seconds. He could see a shine in the raven-haired boy’s eyes and he liked how that made him feel.

“That’s good because I got you something else.” Turning to the side, Marco reached inside his back pocket and pulled out a neatly folded scarf. It was soft-looking and shimmery. Silk.

And his eyes widened realizing the color of said fabric. Marco has to be fucking kidding.

“Um…” He was speechless and Jean suspected Marco thought it was for a different reason.

“It’s pretty isn’t it? I got it from my mother the day I came here three years ago.” His friend rubbed the pink fabric with his fingers before reaching for Jean’s left hand and tying it around his wrist. “I want it to be a good luck charm for you.”

“How come you don’t use it as a token yourself?” He really wanted his heart to stop beating in his chest and his stomach to stop doing flips, because the last thing he wanted was a pink scarf wrapped around his wrist. Not even the girls in their group did things like this!

Not such luck as his friend shook his head and smiled at him, his warm fingers tightening around his hand.

“I gave it to you because I want you to be safe. My father gifted it to my mother before he died and when I came here she gave it to me.”

“Marco, I don’t know what to say.” His friend was beaming, his freckled cheeks flushed slightly and his smile wide and oh so beautiful.

Why must their world be so disgusting and sad?

The brunet could swear the candlelight was making it all look magical. He felt himself gravitate towards his friend, his eyelids drooping a little as Marco closed his completely. His heart was hammering inside his chest. This was all happening in a matter of seconds- it was going to happen in a matter of seconds. Is he ready?

Stopping himself from leaning further towards his friend’s rosy lips, Jean raised his hand instead and mussed Marco’s hair playfully startling the boy.

“Let’s finish cleaning so we can get dinner.” Marco’s eyes followed his movements as his trembling hands continued what they were doing.

The silky material around Jean’s hand reflecting the light from the candles.

It’s not like he doesn’t have the urge to crush his mouth to Marco’s, but he needs to take into consideration the situation they’re currently in. Both are aiming for the Military Police, yes, but they are still going to live a life far from normal. Jean would like to keep his friendship with the raven-haired boy and if he wants to do that as long as possible, he really needs to pause before doing anything stupid like kissing his friend.

But Marco seemed eager to kiss, or so it looked like.

Somehow he wishes he could be like Eren right about now; a clueless idiot.

~

That night Jean found himself trying to hide from the other guys as he made his way to the dormitories. It wasn’t like he cared much what others had to say about the girly gifts, it was more of not wanting to hurt Marco’s feelings with the heckling he’s been getting. He does love his friend as much as you can in a platonic way and they’ve been inseparable since meeting each other three years ago. In fact, Marco has been the only one to truly see him as who he really is, and not who he tries to pretend to be.

The brunet sat on his bed and started removing the straps around his body with a sigh. His thoughts were all jumbled up. He liked Marco more than a friend, but he wants them as friends forever. He wants Marco smiling and he will accept this girly gifts, and he wishes he could kiss those lips but he could ruin their friendship by making the wrong move.

Somehow the raven-haired boy was making himself an alcove in Jean’s heart. The blanket, the scarf, it was sweet stuff that could be folded and put away indefinitely but instead Jean wanted to showcase it, pride hurt and all. All just to make his friend’s freckled face light up at the simple fact that he didn’t folded them and put them away. Marco is clearly trying to make Jean feel special, why wouldn’t he do it in return?

“What’s that?” Armin approached him from one side and stood next to him pointing at the scarf around his wrist. The blond boy is usually attached to Eren and or Mikasa, so Jean doesn’t get to interact with him much, but he has always been nice to him.

“A good luck token from Marco.” His mouth moved before he realized what he said. Jean felt his cheeks started to get hot. 

“That’s nice.” The blond started taking his own gear off on the bed across from Jean’s, his eyes glued to the fabric on the other’s wrist. “It must be nice, to have someone give you something like that I mean. He seems to really care about you.”

“I guess.” Both smiled at each other but the moment was interrupted when Marco walked into the barracks, smiling as usual.

“There you guys are, dinner is ready. You should probably get to the commons fast if you want to get enough food.”

The two walked back with Marco to where everyone was already sitting and chatting while eating their dinner. Eren spotted them and a slight frown appeared on his face.

“Hanging out with horse-face?” He asked the blond while patting the empty seat next to him.

“Yeah,” Armin started walking away towards his long-time friend “see you guys.”

Jean couldn’t help himself and rolled his eyes as him and Marco stared after the blond. They looked around for a second and noticed there were no seats empty next to each other so they grabbed their food and walked to an empty table at the back and sat down. Which was fine by Jean, lately he’s been getting annoyed by almost everyone in here. That’s also the reason why he’s been almost attached to the hip with Marco. His raven-haired friend seems to be the right amount of positive and mature.

They were peacefully eating their dinner in silence, enjoying one of the few relaxing moments they get as trainees. It wasn’t long before Connie approached their table and sat across from them, curiosity clear on his face.

“What do you want baldie?” Connie was okay in Jean’s book, pretty clever and strong kid but not as bright as Armin. They were friends but not as close as Reiner and Bert, or Armin and Eren. He was still eating his dinner but wanted to humor the shorter boy anyway.

“So are you two in love or something?” He asked as blunt as anyone can be.

Jean felt Marco tense up next to him at the random question. Him, on the other hand just stared at the shorter boy in front of him, challenging him.

“Why? Would there be a problem if we were?” He didn’t know where the hostility was coming from, even thought he was speaking in a clear and serious kind of way. Jean guessed it was the built up from the past couple of days from all the heckling he’s been getting.

“Nah, I was just curious because you’ve been hanging around a lot and gifting stuff to each other.” He pointed at the scarf around Jean’s wrist as he spoke.

“Yeah? Well, I think it’s something you don’t need to concern yourself with.” Connie’s energy dropped and the boy stood up to walk away.

Marco stared at him with a questioning look. The brunet suspects what his friend is thinking but his only excuse for his behaviour was the pent up frustration from the past two days.

“You could’ve just said no, you know? That would have saved you from more gossip.” Marco’s voice was soft and calculated as always but Jean caught tone of wonder. His heart did a little jump before he looked away from his friend.

That was weird.

After they were done with dinner, everyone moved to their dormitories. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day since they were all going to be out on the fields doing one on one training, so Jean couldn’t help himself from groaning in pleasure as his head hit his soft pillow. Such small indulgences in the world they lived in.

“Tired?” Marco asked from the bed next to his, smiling at his actions.

“Yeah, you could say that.”

A snicker sounded from a couple of beds away and both turned to look at the rest of the guys staring at them. Jean wanted to groan from a completely different reason this time.

Not again with their dumb jokes.

“Hey, Jean, why not give Marco a good night kiss?” Dumbass Reiner smirked as some of the other guys laughed. He knows they’re just fucking around, but it can get old pretty fast.

“Come on guys, give it a break.” Jean buried his face on his pillow hoping not hear anything just for this one night.

“We’re not judging, we’re just saying it’s fine if you’re all lovey dovey.” Connie spoke this time, his statement as a matter of factly.

“What the fuck are you guys talking about?” The brunet did groan in annoyance this time. Why can’t his friends give him a break, or at least not make fun of him in front of Marco.

“You know, probably the blowjobs you guys give to each other when we’re all asleep.” This comment made Jean angry, and it coming from Eren was probably what pushed him to the edge.

“Are you getting a blowjob, Eren? No? I didn’t fucking think so. Your jealousy makes me laugh all the way to the back of the washroom cabin where I get fantastic blowjobs.” He just made that up and probably shouldn’t have, but Eren’s shocked face gave him an amazing sense of satisfaction.

Jean stood up and threw his pillow on Marco’s bed before gathering his blankets with him. The raven-haired boy was surprised by his reaction, breaking the silence since the guys started making fun of them.

“Jean?” He asked, moving aside when Jean jumped on his bed and cuddled next to him.

“Just shut up and go to sleep.” He wasn’t up for explaining his actions to his friend even though he was invading his bed, but he hoped Marco understood what he was doing.

The other guys finally decided to go to sleep themselves without further ado. The minutes went by and everyone slowly drifted into deep sleep. 

Except for Jean.

“Sorry.” He whispered to Marco who was huddled as far to the edge as he could get. Jean knew it was uncomfortable, he knows how his friend sleeps after all, and he felt a little guilty for doing this to the raven-haired boy.

“It’s okay, I figured you said all that so they would leave you alone.” His friend still found it in him to smile gently at him as his eyes opened to stare into Jean’s.

“And sorry about making myself comfortable here as well, I just really needed them to shut the fuck up.”

“It’s okay, the only thing is I’ve never slept with anyone before—I, I mean on a bed!” Marco’s hands went up to cover his mouth as he shouted the last part and Jean started to chuckle quietly. His friend could be cute sometimes. As smart and refined as he is, he can be adorable.

“I guess this is our first time sleeping with someone.” Jean winked at him playfully as his arms pulled the boy closer to the middle. Jokes aside, there was no reason for Marco to be uncomfortable, it’s not like they never touched each other occasionally as they walked or when they sat next to each other. What makes this any different?

As silence fell between them, Jean eventually turned on his back when he felt Marco’s breathing get deeper. Everything was on his mind now except for wanting to sleep.

He knows he shouldn’t let the guys get to him, their bickering is nothing more than that and he knows they don’t mean anything bad by it. They’re all guys and well, that’s what guys do to each other. But this is Marco, and his raging crush was causing him to make rash and stupid decisions like their sleeping arrangements at the moment.

Jean just hopes this comes to an end eventually, not Marco’s affection thought. The warmth from his smile and the warmth from his body is something Jean wishes to never go away. 

Indulgences indeed.

Raising his arms to rest next to his head on the pillow, the brunet closed his eyes and allowed himself to smile peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second and last part of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had some wine ;) so excuse any mistake. I'll correct any as I re-read. Enjoy! ~

2

“Kirschstein, you better work on your balance.” Shadis screamed as he walked away to yell at some other people.

“Yes sir.”

Their whole squad finished the one on one combat after five hours of practice. It was evident by their heavy breathing and sweating that each one of them worked hard. Something in the pit of Jean’s stomach was telling him there was a reason for their chief Shadis to push them so hard these past couple of weeks, but he threw that feeling aside when Marco came back from getting a drink of water.

Most were all sitting on the ground, clothes getting covered in dirt and everything, their chief had really worked them to the limit. 

There was a nice breeze hitting their damp skin and the sun hid behind dark clouds. Jean smiled and took Marco’s cup from his hands to drink the last gulps of water in it.

“Yeah, that was mine.” The raven-haired boy faked a frown which only made Jean choke on the water.

“Thanks for bringing me water.” His sheepish smile made Marco look away for some reason but Jean continued drinking from the cup.

Silence fell between the two as they peacefully sat on the dirt. With the sky darker due to the clouds and their aching bodies from the workout, tiredness was starting to take over. Everyone seemed to get up simultaneously and headed for the washroom cabins, girls and guys to their respective ones.

“Say, do you think we’ll get to fight titans soon?” The other boy spoke, his eyes up looking at the clouds. Jean kept silence for a couple of seconds trying to think what to respond.

“Do you want to fight them soon?”

“Not really.” His friend responded, a serious look on his face.

The brunet couldn’t take it. They were tired, yes, but at least they were happily tired. Now talking about titans, which they did all day when they had classes, was bumming them out.

“Let’s go get cleaned, yes?”

Nodding his head, Marco stood up first and offered a hand to Jean, who in return took it and relishing on the feel of the warm hand. It’s weird really, to know of this feelings that were harvesting inside him. He felt like he was polishing a double edged sword.

As both walked towards the barracks to gather clean clothing and then to the washroom cabin, Jean’s mind started wandering yet once again. This morning the brunet started thinking that maybe he should do something for his friend in return. After all, the boy got him two different yet sentimental gifts, Jean felt a little obligated to return the favor somehow. At first he thought that maybe wearing said gifts would be enough, but the bickering from last night made him think that he should probably do something more meaningful.

“I’ll meet you at the commons, please wait for me before you eat dinner, yeah?” Jean nodded and both parted ways to take a quick shower.

He could buy something for Marco just like the blanket, but then that would have to wait until they get a day off, which doesn’t happen as often lately. The other option is that he could make something for him, but Jean is not creative at all, quite the opposite really. This whole returning the favor thing was very complicated, so at the end Jean decided to ask Marco what he would want instead of breaking his head any further.

~

As Jean approached the commons, he spotted the raven-haired boy standing by the entrance with a serious expression on his face. It made Jean question if there was anything wrong with him and the only way to find out was to ask. Although as soon as the freckled boy spotted Jean his face softened, he still seemed to be hiding something. Jean couldn’t put a finger on it.

“I’m starving, let's get to eat.”

Marco raised one hand from behind his back and stopped Jean from walking in. Okay, there was definitely something going on.

“I was hoping I could talk to you for a second before going in.” The taller boy blushed a little before raising the other hand he had behind his back as well. “I found this at the store where I got the blanket from and thought they were cute. I want you to have them.”

Okay, Marco was officially nuts. He was not going to accept this, no matter how sweet and adorable and impossibly sexy his smile is. No, no way.

“Hell n—” before he could finish the story, Jean reminded himself of the promise he made.

But why does Marco keep giving him things? Jean wants to say no, to stomp his foot and reject the gesture this time. Yet, this was Marco, his best friend and somehow his current crush.

“Do you not like them? I made them just for you.” Jean stared at the fluffy homemade ears on his hands and noticed small cuts along his fingers. Damn it all.

“I,” Jean could save himself the embarrassment, the humiliation from all of this, but he’s never had a friend like Marco, “they’re fine.” He extended his hand facing up, waiting for his friend to place the gift on his hand and get this over with. The brunet was trying his best to not look up, a blush prominent on his face.

A small sound escaped from Marco’s mouth and Jean looked up confused, wondering what that was. The smile on the raven-haired boy’s face was priceless. It was so wide and— humorous was a weird word to describe a smile. Said boy closed his eyes and in a second was crouching and laughing his ass off as hard as he could.

The chuckles made Jean blush even more, wondering what the fuck was happening.

“What the hell!?” Jean took a step back and stared at his friend wide eyed. In shock and speechless. The asshole was playing him this whole time.

“I’m sorry, Jean,” the raven-haired boy gasped between chuckles, “I swear this has an explanation.” He let himself drop down to the ground and sat there laughing at Jean while holding his stomach for a couple of minutes.

Jean just stood there the whole time wondering what, how, why and fuck. Without further thinking, he crouches down next to the taller boy and arches an eyebrow, his face still hot from embarrassment.

“Care to share?” He tries hard to sound serious, and by his friend’s abrupt stop to the laughter, Jean thinks it worked.

“I’m sorry. Okay, let me explain.” The raven-haired boy takes a deep breath and looks down in shame. “I was so excited when you accepted the blanket I gave you, I just wanted to know how deep our friendship went. I’ve never had a friend like you, it still baffles me how such an amazing person like you likes to spend time with me. I acted like a jerk, I hope you’re not too upset and that you would forgive me.”

The explanation, while short, was sweet. Jean can understand the guy, he somewhat thinks the same about Marco. Seeing people like Eren and Armin makes one wonder about friendship and what not in the world they live in.

“I’m not mad.” Jean offered the freckled boy a smile and then his hand. Both pulled each other up, and Jean noticed their joined hands lingered more than necessary.

“Although… I would appreciate it very much if you wore the kitten ears to the commons for dinner.”

“What!? Marco, you just—”

“I know,” the raven-haired boy looked down at him and smiled brightly, “but I made them because I thought you would look adorable with them on.” His hand stretched offering him said gift.

“No, you made them to ridicule me in front of everyone.” But because this was Marco, he couldn’t resist. Jean needs to get a grip.

Marco stepped forward and leaned towards him, engulfing him in a tight hug. “I’ll make it worth it, I promise.” His breath sent shivers down Jean’s body and the brunet moved back from the hug.

He better make it worth it.

Pulling the kitten ears on, Jean closed his eyes in shame and walked as slow as he could towards the commons with Marco on tow. The laughter from everyone around them resounded in his head as he tried to ignore Eren’s questioning and Connie’s shouts of surprise. This couldn’t get more humiliating.

And Jean was proven wrong when Mikasa walked in and saw him wearing the dreadful things on his head. Somehow, although he wishes his and Marco’s friendship were a lot more normal than how they currently are, Jean found the day to be a good one.

Something between Marco and him shifted within their relationship. A prideful air surrounded him knowing a snippet of what the raven-haired boy truly thinks of him, and that itself made him want to bear with every horrible thing in the world.

That night, Jean laid on his bed with a big smile and the anticipation and wonder of how exactly was Marco going to make it up to him.

~

“Hey Jean, wake up.” He stared at a pair of freckled cheeks and warm brown eyes as his own eyes opened. The sun was out and its like coming in from the windows on the barracks. “I want to show you something.”

The brunet sprung up at those words, excitement clear on his face, yet the taller boy didn’t say anything about it.

“Wait, what time is it?” His hand went up to rub his eyes tiredly.

“It’s not that early since today is our rest day. Get dressed, hurry because I can’t wait to show you.” The happiness in his friend’s face made him giddy on what was in store for him.

Would it be another present? Jean shook his head lightly as he put his pants on. Maybe a- a kiss? Probably not.

“Are you going to tell me what we’re doing or where we’re going?” The brunet asked as he turned around while fixing his shirt. He was dressed but still needed to brush his hair.

“No, you’ll just have to wait.” Marco stepped out the room and waited for him outside. Once Jean was done, both started walking towards a forest where they practice active 3DMG use. A secluded and quiet place.

Jean’s eyes moved from his surroundings to his friend curiously, as he wondered what exactly was Marco going to show him. He noticed his friend’s cheeks were flushed and his heart skipped a beat. Could it be?

He didn’t say anything until they finally stopped a couple of hundred feet from the edge of the forest.

“Um, what exactly are we doing here?” Both stood there awkwardly until Marco finally looked into Jean’s eyes.

“I just want you to know I appreciate your friendship and you putting up with my weirdness and well… I brought you here because…” His stare wavered and his brown eyes moved to a rock somewhere to their right.

Jean’s chest was pounding very hard. He felt something on his throat and couldn’t help but wonder if this is how anticipation feels. Some birds were making beautiful noise, and the leaves on the trees were a soothing sound.

“Yes?” The brunet widened his eyes unintentionally, waiting for Marco to finish what he has to say or do what he has to do.

“I brought you here because I want to do it.”

What.

“Wha…?” Jean’s mouth opened in shock and Marco raised his hands to slap his face softly.

“I’ll do it, I’ll help you work on your balance.” Marco finally looked up and smiled brightly.

The world hates him, he felt quite literally his heart stop for a second for absolutely no reason. Jean noticed he was holding his breath when he exhaled loudly, closing his eyes and rubbing his face with his hands. This guy- one day will drive him insane.

Dropping his hands to his sides, the brunet stared at the raven-haired boy with exhaustion. Not the bad kind, just the emotional one. Jean wonders what’s going to happen to him if something like this tires him to no end. How will he cope when something truly emotional happens? 

Who cares. At the moment he doesn’t do anything but smile back.

“Thank you, Marco. I appreciate your help.” Straightening his back, Jean slung an arm around Marco’s shoulders and started walking towards an open area between some trees.”So how do we start? You’re good at balance so you should know what I’m doing wrong, right?”

Marco turned to look at him with a soft smile and nodded his head.

Yeah, he’ll do anything for that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, what did you guys think he meant? Get your heads out of the gutter ;) JK lol sorry for the troll. OP, I hope this ending satisfies you!


End file.
